When
by AliceAtHeart
Summary: A oneshot of Kyouya/OC. Their arranged marriage and how it progressed and grew to love. R


**_When you are the only heir of a very wealthy construction company, you do what you're told…_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Airi, as you know, your eighteenth birthday is less then a year away. The day of your eighteenth birthday marks the day that you will officially inherit Miniko Construction."

"I am aware of this father." Her voice was dull, but her gray eyes nearly burned. How long had she dreamed of that day? To bring honor to her family by being the first female successor, _ever._

"I'm sorry to say this Airi, but your grandmother still holds most of the control." He ran a hand through his onyx hair, so much like hers. It was a bad omen. "She demands that you are married before inheriting the company. She also demands that she be the one to pick your groom. You will still have control over the company, but she wants your husband to handle the finances.

Her face revealed no emotion, her eyes dry despite the need to cry out. "I understand."

* * *

**_When you are the third son, and have no chance at inheriting your father's company, you take every opportunity given to you…_**

**_

* * *

_**

"You understand what this means Kyouya, do you not?" Kyouya didn't voice his agreement, choosing to nod once instead.

As his father continued to speak his eyes drifted over the pale figure in the file before him. Airi Miniko. The Ootori's have worked with the Miniko's in the past, but he had never met the only heir first hand. With Airi Miniko as his bride, he would be first in line for his father's company, as his brothers had yet to marry.

"This is non-optional Kyouya. You will marry Aiki Miniko."

"Understood."

* * *

_**When you're meeting your future husband for the first time, it's important to make a good impression…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"You have a very lovely home." His smile was fake, then again, so was hers.

"Thank you Kyouya - I do hope you don't mind me calling you that?" Not that she cared.

"Of course not Aiki, we are engaged after all." He didn't care either way.

"My father has asked that we set a date." Her smile didn't falter as a maid brought a small folder over to the tiny white table they had eaten their lunch on. "I do hope you don't mind, I like to have things organized."

His smile was a bit more genuine as he pulled out his own planner. "I understand completely."

* * *

_**When you're introducing your arranged fiancée to the concept of a host club, you can only hope it doesn't ruin your chance at success…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"This is a delightful set up Kyouya." She smiled the same fake smile he had been looking at for over a month.

He matched it with one of his own. "I'm glad you approve. I have stopped taking customers since our engagement." It would have been foolish to risk shaming either of their names.

"Surly that would have brought down your profit by at least-" She looked around. "-Twenty-six percent. Really Kyouya, I don't mind."

He placed his hand carefully over hers, the first gesture of caring either have them had shown. After all, he was doing it for his father's company.

* * *

_**When a marriage agreement has been reached, you don't let anyone know you hate the idea…**_

_**

* * *

**_

She hadn't heard him approach over the sound of her gasps. He didn't speak as he sat next to her on the old bench hidden by the hedge maze. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes as he pressed a pristine handkerchief into her hand. It did nothing to still her tears.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled meeting his eyes.

For once, neither held their guard in place. "I understand, and thank you for not ruining our chances publicly."

His words were harsh but she smiled her first real smile at that moment. He didn't love her, and she didn't love him, but there was respect, and that was a start.

* * *

_**When you respect your fiancée, you don't ruin it by kissing her…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"They're going to miss us soon" His voice was steady, as not to disturb the quiet moonlit garden.

"My father has held hundreds of these balls, our engagement ball is no different." She laced her arm with his, the contact familiar at this point. They would be married in four months.

"The fact that it is our engagement ball is exactly why we will be missed." He smirked at her, the gesture warmer than his usual fake smile. He didn't miss the blush that spread over her cheeks, and it halted him for a moment.

He didn't know how it happened, but soon his arms were around her thin waist, her slate eyes wide and so close to his own. "Would you object to me kissing you Aiki?"

Instead of answering she stood on her toes and carefully placed her lips against his own. Somewhere along the line, Kyouya had stopped thinking about his father's company.

* * *

_**When you're going to marry the only man that can insure your inheriting your family's company, you don't insult him…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"You're being unreasonable." Kyouya's voice was flat, his glasses shielding his eyes.

"Because I refuse to have children before my twentieth birthday?" She had never screamed at him, and he seemed less than phased by it.

"We're expected to produce an heir in our first year of marriage." His eyes flashed, but his voice remained even.

"I don't care what is expect of us you baboon, It's not happening!"

He didn't speak for a moment, her angry panting filling the silence. Then he did the most unexpected thing. He laughed.

"Baboon?"

* * *

_**When you're getting married for a company, you don't get jealous… **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Who is that?" Tamaki asked his friend as they watched Aiki Miniko dance effortlessly across the Ootori ballroom.

An unknown man twirled her easily, her ebony hair floating around her. As the stranger's hand grazed the small of her back, Kyouya felt a tightening in his stomach.

"I don't know." When had he ever not known?

A look of shock overtook Aiki's features as the man leaned in close, ignoring personal boundaries. Kyouya didn't know how he got by the now still couple, but didn't question it as he tapped the man on his shoulder.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to dance with my fiancée now." Aiki's slate eyes met his and softened.

The man turned back to her, ignoring Kyouya's presence. "How would you like to sneak away with me for an hour?" Kyouya assumed it was meant to be a whisper.

Kyouya again told himself that he was just marrying her for the company. Still, that didn't stop him from breaking that guy's nose and placing a comforting arm around her waist.

* * *

**_When you and your fiancé are marrying for money, you don't fall in love with him…_**

**_

* * *

_**

"A stargazer lily." Aiki mumbled as Kyouya handed her the single flower. They had decided on a picnic under an old Sakura tree. They were to be married in two weeks, and have been spending more time together.

"You said they were your favorite." He grinned his rare grin, the onc that would always make her smile in return.

She leaned over and placed her to his, the latest in a very long line of chaste kisses. "I love you Kyouya." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. With a blush she tried to retreat, but he held her still.

A warm hand traced her jaw and hooked around her neck. "I guess I love you too." He mumbled in a bored voice before crushing his lips to hers in a kiss more passionate than any other they had shared.

* * *

_**When you're marrying for love, your family's company is just a perk…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I do." He spoke clearly and slipped the modest ring on her finger.

Maybe his father's company wasn't everything after all…

* * *

**AN: This is just a oneshot idea I came up with. I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
